


J't'aime Tu Très Beaucoup

by DemonSquipster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oops, Pre-Canon, Sunsets, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Four little Ketchvies things I've had on my Google Docs for a while, that I've never known what to do with. It's probably OOC, and kinda stupid, but enjoy anyways.One - Hess confronts Ketch about his relationship with Mick.Two - Ketch and Mick enjoy a nice sunset.Three - Storm analogies + Mick reflects about Ketch.Four - Mick's not good at nicknames.(You can tell, I'm great with summaries.)





	J't'aime Tu Très Beaucoup

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any grammatical errors in the title, or anywhere else. I didn't proofread this.   
> Each section is divided by dashes, so hopefully that helps. 
> 
> Here, have some random songs that I was inspired by. (Mostly all are by Panic! At The Disco; my song choice is "emo" occasionally.)
> 
> Section one - Camisado. 
> 
> Section two - Girl That You Love; Casual Affair; Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have.
> 
> Section three - Far Too Young to Die; Always; Trade Mistakes; The Mighty Fall (by Fall Out Boy). 
> 
> Section four - I don't even remember where I got the inspiration for it, oops.

_ Kendricks Academy, 1991 _

 

“What, exactly, have you been doing on the roof with Mister Davies?”

 

Doctor Hess’s familiar cold voice could be heard, and he brought his head up to meet her face. Looking at her eyes, he saw… nothing. It was like no one behind them, and he couldn’t help the chill that ran down his spine.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

A flicker of something crossed her face - anger, perhaps? It was a poor excuse of a lie, and he merely said it to piss her off. He also needed to see if he could take Mick’s punishment as well as his own, once he decided to stop trying to make her mad. Mick didn’t deserve whatever was bound to happen to himself. Hess knew what exactly was happening on the Kendricks roof, but she wanted to hear it from Ketch’s mouth. Romantic relationships could get you punished enough; sexual ones, well, best case scenario was a simple flogging. He couldn’t bare to imagine  _ that _ happening to Mick, let alone whatever else they might have in mind. 

 

“Don’t bother lying. You might have been smart enough to choose a spot where we don’t have cameras, but we do have fully functional cameras in the stairway heading to the roof. You could just tell me what you were doing, and perhaps you’ll receive less punishment.”

 

That was hypocritical, and he nearly pointed it out. Right after she told him not to lie, she told him a lie. ‘Perhaps’ always meant otherwise when said by her. What he said afterwards was a complete impulse, and he should have thought about it before letting it blurt out.

 

“Fine. You want to know what I’ve been doing on that roof with _Mick_?” He leaned forwards towards her, and a cruel smirk appeared on his face. “All sorts of things, doctor. _Fucking_ _him_ for starters. I wouldn’t go up there with a blacklight if I were you.”

 

He saw her hand draw back. Never once had he ever seen her lay a hand on a student, but he supposed his other classmates hadn’t ever been caught - nor had they been so favorited by herself. He knew a part of him should be petrified, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. No, making her as furious as she was now was what he aspired for. 

 

“No one speaks to me that way,” she hissed back. “Except me.” His tone was challenging, and he stood up. Now the age of 17, he was nearly her height. “You don’t intimate me.”

 

\-----------

 

Their legs dangled over the side of the building, and Ketch’s arm was wrapped loosely over Mick’s shoulders. They were just viewing the sunset whilst trying to pretend they were just normal for once. These little moments on the roof of Kendricks Academy were their escapes from life. It was the only place where it could just be them and no one else. There was no one to impress, no one to punish them. 

 

Mick rested his head against Ketch, and looked up at him. The sunlight caused an orange hue to glow on his face; this hue was much more beautiful than the one on a future United States president (that one could never compare to even Ketch normally). Ketch glanced at Mick, and smiled slightly. “I bring you to see the sunset, and you stare at my face,” he teased. Mick chuckled a little, and shook his head.

 

“It’s not my fault you look nicer.”

 

Ketch brought his hand up to Mick’s hair and played with it idly. “That’s debatable, but thank you.” 

 

He never meant to grow attached to Mick. The boy was just supposed to be some replacement for Antonia until they decided to get back together, but knowing him now, he didn’t want Toni back. Mick might have brought him in by being good in bed, but he was so much more than that. Mick really cared for him, and he had to admit he felt the same.

 

There was silence for a while, and the orange hue was gone by the time Mick spoke up again. 

 

“Arthur, do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we were… you know,  _ normal _ ?” 

 

Ketch laughed. “Define normal.” Mick sighed. “Like, if my parents hadn’t died, and yours-” He stopped when he saw the expression on Ketch’s face, and he realized what he almost said. “I’m sorry.” Ketch brought a hand up to one of Mick’s bright red cheeks, and their eyes met again. “Don’t be. It happened, and it’s in the past. It wasn’t your fault. Never feel bad for mentioning it, okay? I…” He trailed off. 

 

The words ‘I love you’ only meant a lot to Ketch because he’d never really heard them throughout his childhood. Panic started to build in his chest, and he desperately wanted to say them to Mick. He realized how attached to Mick he was, and he also knew it probably would get him killed. He didn’t even know if Mick felt the same way. But, what if he told Mick that he loved him, and he abandoned him too (like the others; their words haunted him)? 

 

“Arthur, are you okay?” He stared at Mick a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. A small smile played on his lips, and his face felt hot. “Mick, I... I-” Mick looked worried now, and started to pull Ketch away from the edge. “Hey, whatever you’re trying to tell me; it won’t make me mad or anything. Honestly. You can tell me anything.” Ketch nodded, and took a deep breath. He was certain that he wanted to tell Mick, even if the words felt strange to him. He’d never said them before - never had anyone to say them to. “You’re right. I don’t know- well, no. I- God, I’m awful at this. Mick, I’m probably going to sound crazy, but… I love you.”

 

He pulled himself back a little, almost frightened of how Mick would react. His mind was on a constant repeat of ‘ _ he’s going to leave _ ’, but that’s not what happened. The brunette grinned at him, and he brought Ketch into a warm hug. “I’m glad I’m not the only one,” he laughed. Relief washed through Ketch, and he hugged Mick back tightly.  “I love you too.”

 

Maybe others wouldn’t view what they had as ‘love’. But it was the closest thing the either of them could remember, or had ever had. They cared about each other too much to let the other go. 

 

\-----------

 

Upon their first meeting, Mick had imagined Ketch as the lighting in the sky during a storm. After really knowing him, he couldn’t see him that way anymore. No, he himself would be the lightning. Arthur Ketch was the thunder that followed; wild and fierce. 

 

He’d always loved thunder. He didn’t know if he might have been scared by it when he was too young to remember, since he had no one who was around during that time to tell him. As he got older, he always appreciated it when stormy weather showed up. Sure, watching the lighting was intriguing and all, but it was the thunder that he truly appreciated. (Perhaps that’s why Ketch had caught his attention so much when they were first getting to know each other.)

 

The analogy between them and a storm was perfectly brilliant, Mick thought. Most people enjoyed storms for the lightning, like how people they tried to recruit enjoyed- well, rather put up with the British Men of Letters for Mick; but then came the thunder, loud and menacing. Lightning was pretty, of course, but it was dangerous. He could be dangerous when he tried to be, but most people didn’t fear lightning like they did thunder. 

 

Mick had never feared Ketch though. It might have been because Ketch was ever the saint to him - kind and selfless. 

 

He thought about times that Ketch had given up one of his only chances of sleeping that night to comfort Mick. They both had nightmares, and yet for all of the times they’ve comforted each other, they’ve never bothered to ask about what haunted them. They only had mere ideas. Ketch knew that Mick was haunted by the time he had killed Timothy, and Mick knew that Ketch was haunted by whatever the hell had happened during his brainwashing. 

 

God, if Mick could kill anyone and everyone who had ever laid a hand on Ketch, he would. He was fairly certain he wouldn’t have felt guilty about it either. The difference was that Timothy had been innocent - they weren’t. 

 

He desperately wanted to ask about what happened in Ketch’s nightmares, but he could tell by the look on Ketch’s face that he didn't want to discuss it. Either because it meant he would have to recall the horrendous memories and try to put them into words for Mick, or because he didn’t want Mick to have to have that on his mind (it might have been a mixture of both, for all he knew). Every time Ketch woke up, thrashing around, scared shitless, it only made Mick feel more helpless. He couldn’t help Ketch, not until he woke up. He couldn’t touch Ketch either. He’d learnt his lesson about that from the resulting black eye. 

 

He knew that Ketch hadn’t meant to hurt him, and Ketch knew it too. But he couldn’t help but feel the sting every time Ketch had glanced at him with a guilty look on his face for about a week after.  _ “It wasn’t your fault, okay?”  _ Ketch would nod, but Mick knew exactly what he was thinking.  _ ‘Mick, stop lying for my sake. I hurt you, and you need to stop acting like it’s fine.’  _ Mick just wanted to help this man whom he loved, and he would if Ketch would stop being a stubborn ass for once and accept his help.

 

Ketch walked out of the bathroom, pulling Mick out of his thoughts. His damp hair curled, and Mick wanted to mess with the curls. He couldn’t help it, but he kinda loved how it changed when wet. It softened his features. 

 

Ketch sat down next to Mick in silence, and their hands found each other. Mick bit back a yawn, as what he really wanted to do was just curl up next to Ketch and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and/or voice. 

 

He pulled Ketch into a tight hug, and relaxed as Ketch’s strong arms wrapped around him. Mick wasn’t some fragile thing, but he had to admit that it made him feel safer to have Ketch around. He knew Antonia would disagree, but she could only see his more violent side. That wasn’t the Arthur Ketch that Mick knew and fell in love with. No, his Ketch was a good man. He’d never want to be with anyone else. 

 

“Are you tired?” Mick met Ketch’s eyes. His arms were still wrapped around the back of Ketch’s neck, and Ketch’s around Mick’s torso. He nodded, and rested his head against Ketch’s shoulder. He buried his face in Ketch, smiling softly as Ketch lied down. 

 

He could have worn his own clothes, but one of Ketch’s larger shirts sat too large on Mick’s body, and he loved it. It smelt like Ketch too, which was a plus. Ketch rubbed circles with his thumb on Mick’s back as the latter moved on Ketch’s broad chest. He listened to the sound of Ketch’s heart beating - a reminder that he was at least  _ alive _ , and that’s all that mattered. 

 

He wondered what life might have been for them had they been normal. Would Ketch have been happier? He didn’t really care about what might have been for him, had his parents survived. No, he cared more about Ketch’s happiness. He supposed that it was the other way around as well.

 

They laid there together, and Mick caught himself drifting off to sleep. He reached up, and rested a hand on Ketch’s face. They stared at each other a moment before their lips met each other gently. The two stayed like that until they had to pull away from air, and Ketch couldn’t help but chuckle against Mick’s lips. “I thought you said you were tired,” Ketch murmured. “I can stay up a little while longer.” 

 

They kissed again, and Mick was able to forget his worries for a little while. He woke up the next morning before Ketch, and lost track of time as he traced random patterns on Ketch’s bare skin with his finger. 

 

He didn’t care how broken Ketch was. Mick Davies loved him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

\-----------

 

Mick had stayed. He had, when no one else would. Ketch couldn’t express the inner joy he felt every time he woke up and saw Mick’s face beside him.

 

“Good morning, clever boy.”

 

Mick groaned, and sat up. “Fuck, what time is it?” Ketch glanced over at his phone, before looking back at the Irishman. “About noon.” Mick paused from rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and sighed. “You didn’t wake me,” he pointed out. “I didn’t think I had to.”

 

Mick lied back down, with Ketch’s arm wrapped around him. “Y’know, I’ve never really had a proper nickname for you.” Ketch met Mick’s tired-looking green eyes, and shrugged. “Nicknames never were your thing.”

 

Mick jokingly shoved Ketch, who just gave him a smug smile back. “You know I’m right,  _ clever boy _ .”

 

Mick paused, and sat up slightly. “What does that make you? If I’m ‘clever boy’, you should be…” He trailed off, thinking about it. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “I don’t know why I call you clever boy; you can’t even think of a good nickname.” 

 

A frown tugged at Mick’s lips. “I think ‘jackass’ is good enough.” He rolled over, facing away from Ketch. “Oh, don’t be like that. I was only teasing.”

 

Mick looked over his shoulder to see Ketch. “I know, but you’re still a dick regardless.” The man rolled his eyes, and pulled Mick closer. “You love me anyways,” he said softly in Mick’s ear. “Yes, of course. I do need a nickname for you though.”

 

Ketch curled up against Mick as he let him think. After they laid there for what seemed like an eternity (which still wasn’t long enough for Ketch), Mick finally spoke up again. “I have one, but it’s stupid. It’s also the best I’ve got. You have to promise not to make fun of me though.”

 

Ketch sighed. “I promise.” Mick rolled over to face Ketch. “The only thing I can think of is something like ‘dream catcher’. ‘Cause they’re designed to keep away bad dreams, and I say you certainly do that for me. Like I said, it’s stupid.”

 

Ketch shook his head. “Not at all. ‘Dream catcher’. I kinda like it. I think I can live with it.” He kissed Mick softly, and they stayed in silence again. Silence wasn’t a bad thing, not for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My personal favourite between the four is number two.
> 
> Sunsets + Ketchvies is a good mix.


End file.
